Zero (Hector Zeroni)
Zero (Hector Zeroni) is a camper at Camp Green Lake. Family Hector's great great great grandmother, Madame Zeroni, was a one-legged gypsy. She was the woman that placed a curse on Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV)'s family because Stanley's great-great grandfather did not fulfill his end of the bargain with her. Hector grew up living in many different places, having no real home. His mother abandoned him at the park one day for some reason and never came back. At the end of the book/movie Hector is reunited with his mother and it is revealed she had been looking for him as well. Before Camp Green Lake Before he was at Camp Green Lake, Hector was a homeless boy. He constantly had to steal in order to provide for himself. At a young age, his mother left him at the park and never returned to get him. So Hector lived on his own his whole life, never attending school and therefore never learning how to read. He stole a pair of Clyde Livingston's shoes from a homeless shelter's auction, unaware of whose shoes they were and what they were for (they were for auction). He threw the shoes over the overpass and they landed on Stanley Yelnats IV who was subsequently arrested. Hector was arrested the next day for stealing a pair of shoes from Pay Less. At Camp Green Lake When Hector arrived at Camp Green Lake, he was placed in D-Tent and received the nickname Zero because of his lack of intelligence. When Stanley Yelnats IV arrived at camp, the two did not initially talk to each other at all. Then one day Hector asked Stanely to teach him how to read when he saw Stanley reading a letter from his mother. At first Stanley declined, but he later accepted after Hector dug Stanley's hole for him while Stanley was being taken to the Warden for something he didn't do. Mr. Sir and he hardly talked with each other. Mr. Pendanski, his counselor, constantly mocked Hector's inability to read. One day after a fight between Hector, Stanley, and Zigzag (Ricky) in which Armpit (Theodore Johnson) pulled Hector off of Zigzag, Mr. Pendanski asked Hector what D-I-G spelled. Hector responded by hitting Mr. Pendanski upside the head with his shovel and yelling "DIG!" Hector subsequently ran away from Camp Green Lake. After running away, Hector stumbled upon an old boat that had been turned upside down. Inside the boat he found jars of spiced peaches which he called Sploosh. This turned out to be Sam's boat. The peaches belonged to Katherine Barlow(Kissin' Kate Barlow.) When Stanley found Hector, Hector was sleeping in the shade of the overturned boat. The two of them then climbed to the top of "God's Thumb." On the way up the mountain Hector's hands were injured when he lowered his shovel to stop Stanley from falling. However, Hector held onto the spade of the shovel which resulted in his hands being sliced open. Hector then passed out just before the two of them reached the top of the mountain. To keep Hector focused, Stanley continuously gave Hector words to spell. When the two of them went back to Camp Green Lake to dig up what the Warden had been looking for, they found it the hole where Stanley dug up Kissin' Kate's lipstick tube. When they pulled out the chest, it was covered in yellow-spotted lizards. The Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski found them moments later trapped in the hole. While trapped there, Hector noticed Stanley's name on the chest and asked Stanley if his first name was his last name backwards. Stanley's attorney arrived at Camp Green Lake with the Attorney General of Texas. When they arrived, they saw the boys trapped in the hole. The two boys eventually got out of the hole and when the Warden tried to take the chest from Hector, claiming it as her property, Hector yelled that the chest was Stanley's and that Stanley's name was on it. Hector and Stanley were then released from Camp Green Lake when the Attorney General found out that Mr. Pendanski had destroyed Hector's file. After Camp Green Lake After being realeased from Campgsfgsdy. Thejfhgjffgd that half of the items in that chest go to Hector. Hector then used this money to hire a team of Private Investigatorsdfgsdfgsdfgsdf Category:Characters in Movie Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Book Category:Campers Category:Camp Green Lake